LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P14/Transcript
(Lenius, Seris, Brody and Dane are seen walking inside of the Sentinel HQ talking) Dane: So Reefside's out of the picture? Lenius: For now. The military is cleaning up the fumes and making sure none of the Targhuls escaped underground. Brody: I just can't believe they would do that. All those people... Seris: They're zombies kid, nothing they can do to stop themselves. Dane: Still, with those things out there alongside the Shadow, I feel like the Omniverse is in more danger than we thought. Lenius: That's just it though. The Targhul don't take orders from Shadows, so maybe they could be of some use if they attack each other. Brody: Or become a new bioweapon. Dane: Well, either way we can't just sit by and watch. Seris: I don't think that's the-! (Seris is interrupted as laser bolts break through the window as a couple of gas grenades are thrown into the building) Lenius: Oh shit! AMBUSH! (Brody and Dane start to cough violently as Lenius and Seris back away) Seris: What do we do Lenius?! Dane: Go! *coughs*...RUN! (Lenius and Seris run off as both Dane and Brody collapse and pass out. A few hours later, they wake up in a dark room with Brody restrained to the wall. He slowly opens his eyes, revealing a blurry sight of the room with Dane across from him tied to a table) Brody: Wh...Where am I? (Andrak suddenly appears before him, startling him) Andrak: Wakey wakey little boy! Brody: Andrak! Andrak: Right you are kid. Welcome to the catacombs of Koriton, located right under the Shadowrealm's capital. You and your dad are in for a treat! Dane: Don't you dare touch him you monster! Andrak: Don't talk to me like that old man, you know I'm not gonna listen to you! (Dane falls silent as Andrak turns back to Brody) Andrak: Now then kid... (Andrak pulls a dagger from his pocket) Andrak: Let's start! (Before Andrak stabs Brody, Alkorin enters the room) Alkorin: Andrak. Andrak: My...My Lord? What are you doing here? Alkorin: I came to see the Ranger. I heard you had him down here. Andrak: Yes sir, both of them. Alkorin: Good, good... (Alkorin walks over to Brody and looks at him for a bit before ramming a fist into his stomach) Dane: BRODY! Andrak: I said shut up old fool! (Alkorin lifts Brody's head up) Alkorin: Now then kid, I want to ask you something. The Ninja Steel, where do I find it? (Brody is shown silent, not wanting to respond. It then cuts to Lenius and Seris meeting with the others) Cloe: WHAT?! Seris: They came out of nowhere...Dane told us to run. Lenius: It happened so fast I...I wish we could've done something. Jane: Great, first Daniel now Brody and Dane. These monsters just don't give up do they? Lenius: Don't worry guys, we'll get them back...Hopefully. (The scene cuts back to Andrak beating Brody as Alkorin continues questioning him) Alkorin: You test my patience kid, where is the goddamn Ninja Steel? Dane: He doesn't know, leave him alone! Andrak: Stay out of this old man or I swear his death will be as agonizing as possible! Alkorin: Andrak, I understand they can help us find the Steel, but why did you really take them? Andrak: A trap my lord, a trap for the other heroes...Especially Seris and Cloe. I'm not done with them yet. Alkorin: Hm, well...I'll leave you to it then. Andrak: Thank you my lord. (Alkorin leaves as Andrak turns and starts attacking Dane) Andrak: Well old man, what do you know? Dane: You're insane, do you hear me? INSANE! Andrak: I am how my king created me. I am the glue keeping this army together you fragile fool. (As Andrak yells, Brody is seen slowly slipping from his restrains before noticing a laser pistol next to him on the floor that he silently reaches for) Dane: You're nothing but a monster. How could you all say you're bringing order if you seek to kill those that are innocent. Andrak: Heh, you're funny. Haven't you heard of acceptable casualties old man? (Dane scowls at Andrak) Andrak: Guess not. (Andrak rams a knife into Dane's knee, causing Brody to rush Andrak as he tries to shoot him, but Andrak sees this and grabs Brody's arm as they struggle to aim the laser pistol) Andrak: Oooh, still got some fight left in him huh!? Didn't you ever teach this kid not to point guns at people?! They could go off! (Andrak manages to aim the pistol at Dane and makes Brody fire the gun, shooting Dane in the shoulder) Brody: NO! (Andrak starts pushing the laser pistol back over to Dane) Andrak: That's it...Just a little more...Aim it...at...DAD! (Andrak shoots Dane again before headbutting Brody and disarming him) Andrak: So disappointing Brody. I try to get a simple answer and you get all defensive and now look what you did! (Andrak looks at Dane and shoots him a few more times before kicking his chair over) Brody: Dad! Dane: I'm proud of you Brody...You did so well... (Andrak throws a med kit in between the two) Andrak: Well Dane, who's the monster now? *looks at Brody* You might want to hurry up and fix him. After that, leave this realm...I'm done with this. (Andrak leaves the room as he marches out he is met by one he doesn't wish to see) Andrak:... What do you want...? (There stands the Shadow lieutenant Bwynraya who looks un-amused at Andrak) Bwynraya: You once again waste your time Andrak. Andrak: Have I? Bwynraya: I've told you this already: Torture is a cruel method of interrogation, it is also ineffective. The heroes will not talk no matter how much pain you give them. And even if they did, they could easily make up a story so as to make the pain stop. Andrak: You really think its wise to talk to me like this... Lieutenant? Bwynraya: I am simply giving you a fact Andrak. If you wish to be a fool and ignore this, then- (Andrak suddenly rushes forward, grabs Bwynraya's face and slams her into a wall. He then grabs her neck with a tight grip) Andrak: Let ME tell YOU a fact! I despise you! You have NO place in this empire! Why Alkorin chooses to keep you around is beyond me! Your stupid sense of "honor" weaken us all! I should just snap your neck and do us ALL a favor! (Andrak then hears the sound of a gun's safety going off. He looks down and sees Bwynraya holding her pistol to his stomach) Andrak:.... What. Is. This? Bwynraya: "This" is a warning, "Captain". I don't like you either. I, however, keep my feelings to myself. But if you think I'll just stand here and let you kill me, think again. Andrak: You REALLY think you can beat me!? Bwynraya: I am not the greatest warrior of the Shadow Realm for nothing. If you chose to kill me, I will defend myself. Andrak: Well tell me, if by some stupid chance you DO defeat me, how will you explain it to Alkorin? Bwynraya: Our King values my skills in combat. I am important to him and the army. He knows I'd NEVER betray him. I may not have done well with my first fight with the heroes, you haven't done very well yourself? Andrak: *Growls* Bwynraya: I've made an effort to correct my mistakes. I've just given our king information regarding those creatures, the Targhul. So. I think he'd understand if I told him you attacked me while I defended myself. So... Do you still wish to have this fight? Andrak:..... (Andrak drops Bwynraya and glares at her) Andrak: This is not over. (The two walk away from each other as Brody helps Dane out of the room. It then shows Andrak walking down the hall) Andrak: (Thinking) Greatest warrior huh? Just wait until Specter and his men get that Ninja Steel, then you'll see the truth bitch. (Andrak walks away down the hall into darkness, his plan foiled. It then cuts to a Targhul nest. A flesh like substance covers the walls and has a pulsating effect. It shows a Targhul gnawing on a dismembered leg when another one walks up, causing it to growl as it pans over to Leon standing with Daniel. The face of Torshul then emerges from Leon's back) Leon: How is he? Torshul: He is growing...feeding off the boy's body. Soon, he'll be ready to help us consume these worms. Leon: How long will it take? Torshul: I'm not sure. It will take some time though, be patient. Leon: *sigh* Alright. Torshul: Good. Keep him safe Leon. (Torshul reenters Leon's body. Leon then walks up to Daniel, who is seen staring blankly and silent) Leon: How my little guy doing in there? (Leon puts his ear up to Daniel's stomach where numerous squirming and gushing sounds are heard muffled) Leon: That's what I like to hear kid...That's what I like to hear... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1 Category:Transcripts Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz